Anna is Wet (verison 2)
One evening, it was raining outside the Straud residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Princess Morbucks were supposed to be getting Anna from Kristoff's house as a favor from Prince Hans, but were distracted because Princess and Bubbles had been playing video games and Buttercup had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Princess as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Buttercup as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "Princess will jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Bubbles with a glare. She went back to her game and Buttercup ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Anna slammed the door hard and glared at Buttercup, Bubbles, and Princess. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Buttercup noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Buttercup, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Hans, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Anna, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Anna, shivering with angry tears. Hans gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Buttercup, Bubbles, and Princess, who did not notice him. "Buttercup! Bubbles! Princess!" he shouted. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Princess did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Buttercup. "Hey!" said Buttercup as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Bubbles and Princess gasped in shock. "What's up with that!?" Hans gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Anna." Anna nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Princess. Hans rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Anna. "Shh!" Hans shooshed his sister. He looked back at Buttercup, Bubbles, and Princess. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Kristoff's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Princess..." Buttercup started, scowling at Princess. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Hans finished. "Guys!" Princess snapped, glaring at Buttercup and Bubbles. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Anna. "Well," said Hans, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Bubbles grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Princess. "You three, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Bubbles. "Buttercup and I supposed to be at Townsville and fight crime with Blossom." "You're as evil as Mojo Jojo!" shouted Princess angrily. "Go apologize to Anna and the you three upstairs." said Hans sternly. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Princess had no choice. Before they passed Anna, they stopped. "Sorry." said Buttercup and Bubbles in unison. "I'm sorry." said Princess. Anna said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Princess proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Anna, Anna," said Hans. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Anna nodded as he took his sister to have a change of clothes. Category:X is Wet Category:Video Games and Junk Food Category:Julidizor2016